


i'm gonna be true if you let me

by geez



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Dancing to Hide From the Bad Guys, F/M, Undercover Dancing, garcy, i literally wrote this because come rain or come shine reminded me of garcy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 00:09:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14800553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geez/pseuds/geez
Summary: Flynn hums, head dipping down to rest his chin on her hair. They’ve slowed down, compared to the other couples, Flynn lost in the sound of Lucy’s voice, Lucy in the warmth of Flynn’s rough hands. It’s a moment as outside of time as either of them have ever experienced. “It’s a good song.” He finally whispers, voice rough.





	i'm gonna be true if you let me

**Author's Note:**

> i've fallen into garcy and i can't get up. enjoy this trashy drabble kiddos.

_London, 1948_

Flynn bursts into the room, which he can now see is a busy, low lit bar. The people are rowdy, dancing and laughing, clapping enthusiastically for the pretty young thing singing with the band in the corner. 

Lucy crashes into his back, out of breath and frantic, pushing him forward into the fray. Every part of him that’s a trained operative bulks at being trapped, there’s only one exit, there’s too many people. It will take mere seconds for the Rittenhouse goons to spot them, it being 1948 and him being 6’4’. 

“Flynn, they saw us turn down the alley. We have to move.” Lucy says, hands gripping into his stiff wool jacket. 

“There’s nowhere _to_ move, Lucy.” He hisses, pushing towards the bar so he can at least watch the door. “We need to set up a defensive position as best we can and wait them out.” 

“And open fire in a room full of innocent people? I don’t think so.” Her dark eyes observe the people dancing, marking the band that’s starting to play a slow song. It’s a pretty dense crowd, she can’t even see the people in the middle. Lucy glances up at Flynn, who is still rigid and primed for action, hand flexing for his gun. The men following them haven’t caught up yet, but they will soon. 

“Any better ideas?” 

“One, actually.” She barely has time to notice Flynn’s confused sputtering as she drags him away from the bar and into the crowd of swaying couples. It’s a slow song, they’ll be able to hide their faces better. 

“Lucy.” 

“Just, trust me, okay?” Lucy pulls his hands into place, trying her very best to ignore how they engulf her waist and fingers. She’s keeping some focus on the door, some on the melody, trying to match everyone else’s movements. She doesn’t notice how Flynn’s eyes go soft at her words, the smile lines that form at the edge of his mouth, as if he has ever done anything but trust her since she sat down next to him in Sao Paulo. 

They’re in the middle of everything, the band directly in front of them, the singer’s gentle voice curling around familiar words. 

_I guess when you met me  
It was just one of those things  
But don't ever bet me  
'Cause I'm gonna be true if you let me_

“I thought Frank Sinatra sang this song.” He says, hand flexing around Lucy’s waist minutely. 

“He does.” She answers. “In 1953. It was actually one of the most famous songs of the post-World War II era. Everyone was singing it. Margaret Whining, Billie Holliday, even Judy Garland.” 

Flynn hums, head dipping down to rest his chin on her hair. They’ve slowed down, compared to the other couples, Flynn lost in the sound of Lucy’s voice, Lucy in the warmth of Flynn’s rough hands. It’s a moment as outside of time as either of them have ever experienced. “It’s a good song.” He finally whispers, voice rough. 

“Yeah. It is.” 

_You gonna love me, like nobody's loved me  
Come rain or come shine  
Happy together, unhappy together  
Wouldn't it be fine_


End file.
